Two Fathers
by Kangji
Summary: [HunKai] Hanya sebuah kisah hidup seorang duda beranak satu yang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang Kim Jongin, anak dari pasangan Siwon & Liu Wen. BL / S / 1S / TYPO / HK with WonWen and Aleyna.


**Happy Reading_**

Seharian ini, Kai menemani anak kekasihnya syuting untuk sebuah iklan ice cream. Aleyna memang berbakat dalam dunia entertaint, sepertinya ia menuruni bakat ibunya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Selain menjadi model iklan, Aleyna juga pintar dalam berpose di depan kamera. Ia sudah satu tahun di kontrak oleh sebuah brand pakaian untuk anak - anak bersama Daniel -temannya.

Biasanya ayahnya lah yang mengatur semua jadwal Aleyna, namun akhir - akhir ini karena pekerjaan di kantornya semakin menumpuk dan tidak bisa di gantikan oleh siapapun. Terpaksa ia meminta pada kekasihnya yang sedang cuti untuk mengurus anaknya. Tidak ada masalah, karena Kai sangat menyukai anak - anak maka ia bersedia dengan senang hati.

Kai sibuk membuat kimchi sedangkan Aleyna bernyanyi sembari membantu Kai untuk menyiapkan piring di atas meja.

"Ambilkan mangkuk itu untukku, appa"

"Ne, wait a minute dear"

Kai dan Aleyna begitu menikmati santapan makan malam mereka. Kai memang ahli dalam hal memasak, ia bisa memasak apapun yang Aleyna mau dan rasanya bisa lebih enak daripada makanan yang di buat ibunya dulu.

"Makananmu selalu enak, appa. Gomawo" Aleyna tersenyum manis, meletakkan kedua sumpitnya diatas mangkuk lalu membawanya ke dapur.

 **. . . . .**

Sehun memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di pekarangan rumah. Ia terlalu malas memasukkannya kedalam tempat semula, tubuhnya yang sangat lelah sudah merengek meminta di istirahatkan.

Sehun berhenti setelah beberapa langkah memasuki rumah besarnya, semuanya terlihat sangat gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala satu pun kecuali ruang tengah. Sehun berfikir anak dan kekasihnya belum pulang dari aktivitas, tapi mengingat ia melihat mobil Kai terparkir didepan, Sehun berubah pikiran. Ia menyalakan semua lampu lalu beranjak keruang tengah, disana ia bisa melihat dua orang yang di sayanginya tengah terlelap. Aleyna tidur diatas pangkuan Kai, sedangkan Kai sendiri tidur dengan menyenderkan punggungnya kesofa.

 **. . . . .**

Setelah memindahkan Aleyna kekamarnya, Sehun mengangkat tubuh Kai untuk di rebahkan di atas kasur besar miliknya. Ia mengambil wine dan gelas berleher panjang dari lemarinya. Setelah itu ia duduk di sebelah tubuh Kai. Rasa lelah dan kantuk seketika lenyap saat melihat wajah polos kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, jari telunjuknya bermain diatas wajah Kai. Menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah kekasihnya yang sangat mempesona. Sudah berapa lama mereka berhubungan? Sehun rasa sudah cukup lama, satu atau dua tahun? Entahlah, yang penting rasa cinta nya pada Kai bertambah semakin besar setiap harinya.

"Kau memang sangat cantik, aku tidak menyesal telah memilihmu" gumam Sehun. Ia meleguk sedikit wine nya lalu mengecup kening Kai yang tertutup poni.

"Ngh.." tidak seperti biasanya, pedahal Kai itu selalu jatuh sangat dalam saat tertidur hingga ia tidak akan bangun kalau kedua tangannya tidak di tarik paksa. Namun kali ini hanya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di dahinya, pria tan itu pun membuka mata lalu melirik kesekitarnya.

"Ugh.. s-sehun? Dimana Aleyna?" tanya nya setelah semua nyawa nya terkumpul.

"Dikamarnya, maaf membangunkanmu" Sehun membantu Kai untuk duduk di sebelahnya, menuangkan wine kedalam gelas lalu memberikannya kepada Kai.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya saat minuman beralkohol itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. "Sshh.. wine?" Sehun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum melihat Kai yang tidak menghabiskan minumannya. Kai memang tidak terbiasa dengan minuman seperti itu. Jangankan wine, kopi saja ia tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Gwaenchana?" Kai mengangguk pelan. Saat Sehun mengambil alih gelasnya lalu disimpan diatas meja nakas, kedua tangan Kai terulur untuk membuka dasi hitam yang melilit leher kekasihnya. Membuka dua kancing kemejanya lalu tersenyum kecil saat Sehun mencium bibirnya kilat.

"Masih mengantuk?"

"Anni, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" Kai hendak menurunkan kedua kakinya kelantai namun dengan cepat Sehun menariknya lalu menindih tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia merindukan kekasihnya. Sangat. Beberapa bulan ini keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing - masing dan sekarang Kai mengambil jatah cutinya, Sehun tidak akan membuang waktunya dengan percuma.

Sehun terus menggoda Kai dengan sentuhan - sentuhan lembut di daerah perut dan dadanya. Melihat Kai yang hanya diam, Sehun pun menggigit bibir bawah kekasihnya agar Kai mau membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan dirinya berbagi saliva.

"Umph... anghh"

Sehun bangkit sejenak untuk membuka kemejanya lalu merunduk lagi dan membiarkan Kai bermain dengan perut kotak - kotaknya. Kai paling senang saat jemarinya menari diatas tubuh Sehun. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat rajin berolahraga untuk membentuk tubuhnya.

"Push up?" Sehun nampak berpikir, setelah itu ia memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Kai yang terlentang lalu melakukan push up.

Saat tubuhnya turun kebawah maka ia akan mendapatkanakan ciuman dari bibir tebal kekasihnya, terus hingga hitungan ke 100 Sehunpun ambruk di tubuh Kai dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Ugh.."

Kai mengusap peluh yang membanjiri kening kekasihnya. Tangannya kembali menari dan meraba setiap garis lekung di sekitar dada hingga perut bagian bawah.

Kai berniat untuk menggoda kekasihnya, namun apadaya, Sehun lebih cepat membuatnya mendesah sexy saat pria berkulit pale itu mengusap kedua niple nya.

"Eunghhh... Hunh.." Kai mengerang saat Sehun menyentuh miliknya dari luar.

"Kenapa aku selalu kalah start, kau menyebalkan" Kai menarik Sehun agar keduanya bisa saling berhadapan, ia mencium bibir kekasihnya cukup lama. Hanya menempel karena Kai tidak pandai dalam hal french kiss.

"Siap untuk malam yang panjang, darling?"

Kai mengangguk. "Umm.. bermainlah dengan lembut, Hun" bisik Kai.

 **. . . . .**

Pagi hampir menjelang dan keduanya masih tetap terjaga. Sehun memeluk tubuh telanjang kekasihnya dengan sangat erat di balik selimut sedangkan Kai tengah asyik bermain dengan jari - jari panjang Sehun. Mereka sudah menghabiskan malam dengan penyatuan, saling berteriak memanggil nama satu sama lain dengan diakhiri desahan puas setelah bercinta.

"Hun.."

"Hm?"

"Kemarin Aleyna mengadu padaku, dia bilang setelah pemotretan selesai Daniel menciumnya"

"What?"

"Mereka sudah berpacaran, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Mereka masih kecil sayang, jangan berikan mereka lampu hijau?"

"Mworago? Aku tidak pernah tau apapun. Daniel.. daniel kene?"

"Aniya.. Hyunoo, Daniel Hyunoo"

"Ah.. bocah itu memang selalu berbuat seenaknya. Aku tidak pernah membiarkan mereka berpacaran apalagi berciuman. Tapi saat melihat Daniel menyatakan cinta di depan teman - teman sekelasnya, aku tidak bisa berkata apa - apa waktu itu, jadilah ia mengira kalau aku merestui hubungan mereka. Daniel mencium Aley di bibir?"

"Molla" jawab Kai sing a song.

Sehun menarik napas panjang. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menumpukan kepala kekasihnya di dada bidang miliknya lalu mengendus wangi rambut Kai yang selalu membuatnya mabuk. Manis.

"Wae?" tanya Kai saat merasakan kekasihnya itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hhh... Aleyna tumbuh dengan begitu cepat, tahun ini ia akan menginjak usia 9 tahun. Kau tau mengurus anak gadis sendirian itu sangat sulit, apalagi memberikannya kepercayaan saat aku pergi untuk bisnis" jawab Sehun sembari memerawang keluar jendela yang sengaja tidak ia tutup.

"Ya! Aku masih ada disampingmu, sudah kewajibanku juga untuk mengurus Aleyna, jangan berfikir kau akan repot sendirian, Sehun"

"Kau belum sepenuhnya bisa mengurus Aleyna sayang. Kau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu"

"..."

"Tidak bisa setiap saat kau ada disampingku dan Aley, karena kau selalu datang disaat hari libur saja"

"..."

"Jadi, kapan kau siap untukku pinang? Setelah kita menikah kau harus berhenti bekerja dan menghabiskan waktumu dirumah, menjaga anakku dan menemani hari - hariku"

Sehun mengernyit saat tidak mendapat respon apapun dari kekasihnya lalu ia tersenyum saat mendengar dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir kekasihnya, _sudah tidur rupanya._

 **. . . . .**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Suara alarm pun sudah berbunyi sejak dua menit yang lalu. Sosok gadis kecil yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut menendang - nendang udara. Kedua tangannya terus meremas bantal guling yang sedang di peluknya. Aleyna menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari,membuat beberapa bantal di sekitarnya jatuh kelantai.

"Aigooo.. jinjjaa. Kenapa alarm ini selalu membangunkanku disaat yang tidak tepat"

Aleyna masih terus berguling sampai alarm itu berhenti sendiri dan ia kembali terjun kealam mimpinya hingga seorang pria berperawakan tinggi datang dan duduk disamping tubuhnya lalu menggoyangkan tubunya.

"Hey dear, mau tidur sampai kapan eh?" Sehun mengecup pipi anaknya. "Appa sudah memasakkan sesuatu yang enak untuk sarapan, ayo bangun"

Aleyna membuka matanya perlahan, lalu berhambur kedalam pelukan Sehun. "Aaa daddy, aku merindukanmu"

"Pembohong, sejak kapan kau merindukan daddy hmm? Bukannya kau hanya akan merindukan appa mu itu" Sehun memasang wajah sok kesalnya. Aleyna yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menyuruh Sehun untuk menggendongnya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Ia ingin segera menyapa appa manisnya.

 **. . . . .**

Setelah sarapan pagi dan membersihkan diri, Sehun, Kai dan Aleyna tengah bersiap untuk pergi. Hari ini Sehun sengaja meliburkan diri dan mengajak kekasih dan anaknya jalan - jalan ke sebuah mall.

"Daddy.. Daddy.. aku ingin membeli baju pasangan dengan Appa"

"Uh?"

"Couple.. couple"

"Anniya, yang seharusnya membeli baju couple _kan_ daddy dengan appa, bukan kau Aley"

"Appaaa.. daddy jahat"

Aleyna berlari, ia memeluk Kai yang tengah terduduk di kursi. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Apalagi saat Kai menatapnya tajam.

"Jika daddy mu tidak mau membelikannya. Ayo appa yang akan membelikannya untukmu" Kai mengusap surai berwarna hitam Aleyna yang tergerai. Anak kekasihnya itu sangat lucu saat merajuk seperti ini.

"Wleee.. lebih baik daddy pulang saja sana. Ini hari kencanku dengan appa" Aleyna meledek Sehun disusul dengan senyuman miring yang tercetak jelas di wajah manis kekasihnya.

"Aigoo.. maafkan daddy, tadi daddy hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau mengusir daddy seperti ini, tega sekali"

Ugh. Kai ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun yang lucu dengan memajukan bibirnya seperti itu. Tampang cool dan wibawanya hancur sudah jika sudah berhadapan dengan anak tunggalnya.

"Huh .. Kalau begitu daddy harus membelikan tujuh baju couple untukku dan appa" Aleyna mengangkat lima jari nya keatas. Dengan wajah sok galaknya, Aleyna mengancam kalau ia akan memusuhi Sehun kalau ia tidak menuruti kemauannya.

"Sayang.. itu bukan tujuh tapi lima" kata Sehun lembut.

"Anni. Ini tujuh daddy"

"Lihatlah, kau hanya mengacungkan lima jari"

"Ishh.. daddy memang bodoh. Memangnya daddy tidak lihat tangan Aley yang satunya"

Sehun dan Kai melirik kesebelah lain tubuh Aleyna. Tangan kirinya tengah ia goyang - goyangkan dengan tiga jari yang terlipat kedalam.

"Lima tambah dua, tujuh _kan_ daddy?"

 **Plak.** Sehun menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Sejak kapan anaknya pintar membuat lelucon eh?

Kai dan Aleyna tertawa terbahak - bahak. Disinilah yang Sehun sukai. Ia tidak masalah menjadi bahan lelucon ataupun bullyan dari anak atau kekasihnya, karena melihat mereka tertawa lepas adalah salah satu tujuan hidupnya.

 **. . . . .**

Beberapa kantong besar sudah mereka simpan di bagasi mobil, kini ketiga orang itu sedang menikmati hidangan makan siang di restoran terdekat. Aleyna makan dengan lahap, Kai juga begitu sedangkan Sehun masih sibuk memandangi kedua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan segala hal untuk meminta di pertemukan dengan keluarga Kai, ia baru ingat ternyata selama berpacaran dengan kekasihnya, Kai belum pernah mengajaknya bertandang ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Sayang ..."

"Biasakan untuk tidak berbicara disaat makan, Sehun"

Sehun terdiam, ia memasukan sesendok sup kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku selesaii! " teriak Aleyna. Kai dan Sehun menatap gadis manis itu. Wajahnya yang kotor oleh sisa - sisa makanan langsung Kai bersihkan dengan tisu.

"Anak daddy memang pintar" Sehun mengusak surai anaknya lalu menggeser mangkuknya kesamping.

"Setelah ini kita mau kemana daddy?"

Aleyna masih terlihat antusias. Jarang sekali ia mendapatkan moment yang seperti ini. Besok daddy nya harus kembali bekerja dan dirinya juga harus kembali menjalani aktivitasnya.

"Pulang, bukannya tadi kau membeli banyak kaset. Kita akan menontonnya di taman belakang, bagaimana?"

Aleyna nampak berfikir, setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Okey daddy, appa juga harus -"

"Kim Jongin? "

Seorang pria dan wanita yang saling bergandengan tangan tiba - tiba berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga. Aleyna yang belum menyelesaikan perkataannya pun seketika terdiam. Kai mendongak, mencari tau siapa orang yang sudah memanggil nama aslinya.

"Papa! "

"Kim Siwon?" Kata Sehun dan Kai bersamaan.

Sehun melirik kekasihnya, apa yang barusan ia dengar? Kekasihnya menyebut Siwon, papa? Ah yang benar saja. Siwon itu partner nya dalam bisnis di China itu kan?

Siwon dan sang istri -Liu Wen- memang sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan sahabat mereka di restoran ini dan saat hendak keluar dari restoran, mereka tidak sengaja melihat anaknya tengah bercengkrama dengan orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kau sedang apa disini, nak?"

"A-aku.. aku sedang makan siang ma bersama-"

"Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun. Kekasih Kim Jongin" Sehun bangkit lalu membungkuk hormat. Siwon hanya tau dirinya sebagai partner bisnisnya, maka dari itu ia memperkenalkan diri lagi sebagai kekasih anaknya. Siwon dan Liu terdiam, mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi, anak yang mereka kira masih betah sendiri ternyata sudah mempunyai kekasih, lalu siapa lagi anak kecil yang imut itu? Ugh. Pedahal Siwon dan Liu baru saja akan memperkenalkan Kai dengan anak sahabatnya yang tadi.

"Maaf, silahkan duduk Tuan dan Nyonya Kim" Sehun mempersilahkan calon mertua -menurutnya- untuk duduk. Tidak seperti biasanya, sekarang Sehun terlihat gugup saat bertatap muka dengan Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kekasih' Kim Jongin?"

"Papa.. maaf sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memberitahumu soal ini. Aku takut papa dan mama akan kecewa dengan keputusanku untuk menyukai seorang laki - laki, kami sudah dua tahun berpacaran, maafkan aku" Kai menundukan kepalanya sedangkan Siwon menatap anaknya dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Lalu siapa anak ini?" tanya Liu.

"Dia anakku nyonya Kim, sebelum bertemu dengan Kai, aku sudah pernah menikah dengan wanita"

Siwon menatap intens pria di depannya, ada banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan. Maka istrinya segera mengajak Aleyna untuk menjauh dari sana meski awalnya Aleyna menolak, tapi setelah tau Liu Wen adalah neneknya, Aleyna pun menurut.

"Ini sebuah kesalahan, satu tahun menjadikanmu partnerku tapi latar belakangmu saja aku tidak tau"

"Pa.. "

"Diam sebentar Kai, biarkan papa dan Sehun berbicara" Kai pun kembali terdiam, kedua tangannya sibuk memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, Tuan-"

"Panggil aku papa, jadi terdengar gila setelah tau kau adalah kekasih anakku dan kau masih memanggilku tuan"

Kai mendongak, ia melirik ayahnya sekilas. Ia tidak punya riwayat gangguan telinga kan? Kai merasa ia dan Sehun memiliki sedikit dukungan.

"Didalam bisnis kita memang tidak begitu mementingkan mengetahui kehidupan pribadi jadi wajar saja kalau tu- ah maksudku papa tidak tau apa - apa tentangku begitu pula sebaliknya. Selama ini aku selalu meminta Kai untuk membawaku kerumah tapi ia selalu menolak"

Siwon melempar pandangannya ke sosok anaknya. "Kenapa ?" tanya nya.

"Papaa~ aku sudah bilang tadi, kalau aku takut papa akan kecewa padaku, lagi pula sejak dulu papa selalu menginginkan aku memiliki kekasih wanita"

"Hah~ setidaknya kau jujur padaku, Kai. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk berpacaran dengan wanita kalau memang pria di depanku ini bisa membuatmu nyaman, aku bisa apa? Sudahlah .. aku dan istriku harus menghadiri resepsi pernikahan kerabatku, kalau kalian memang serius dengan hubungan kalian, datanglah kerumah untuk bicarakan lagi ini lebih lanjut"

Siwon memanggil istrinya lalu berjalan keluar setelah Liu Wen memberikan permen untuk Aleyna. Kini Sehun baru menyadari dari mana kekasihnya ini memiliki senyuman yang begitu cantik, tentu saja dari mama nya. Tadi Sehun tidak sengaja melihat Liu Wen tersenyum kepada anaknya dan itu benar - benar mempesona dengan dimple disisi kanan dan kiri bibirnya. Siwon juga memiliki senyuman yang begitu indah seperti malaikat. _Pantas saja._ -batinnya.

"Grandma benar - benar cantik. Ughh.. kenapa baru kali ini kalian memperkenalkannya padaku" Aleyna mempoutkan bibirnya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di depan dada.

"Maafkan appa, sayang. Bicara apa saja tadi, hm?" Kai memangku Aleyna lalu menyampirkan helaian rambut Aleyna ke belakang telinga. Sehun masih terdiam, di otaknya masih sibuk merancang segala sesuatunya.

"Grandma juga seorang model, aku suka grandma. Kapan - kapan ajak aku berkunjung ke rumah grandma appa... ya.. ya.. ya.."

Sehun tersenyum begitu pula dengan Kai. Sepertinya Sehun tidak akan membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi. Ia akan mendatangi rumah calon mertuanya segera dan langsung membicarakan soal tanggal pernikahan mereka. Ah, Sehun sudah tidak sabar.

 **. . . . .**

 **End**

[Ya, aku tau. Endingnya pasti Kecepetan kan ? Ga tepat atau nyebelin? Wkwk.. ini alurnya benar2 melenceng dari rencana. Niatnya siwon mau aku jadiin kakak ipar Kai yg selalu berbuat yg engga2 saat Liu Wen nya pergi. Hah~ tapi apadaya ide lain muncul dengan tiba2. Ini FF wansut, tapi kalau suatu saat nanti aku dapet ilham (semoga aja) bakal di lanjut silahkan protes, saran & kritik akan aku terima dengan lapang /?]

 **#KeepStrong**

 **K_**


End file.
